


Into the Lie 3

by Isla_Rosselli



Series: Books of Destiny [3]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, ftws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isla_Rosselli/pseuds/Isla_Rosselli
Summary: At first glance, Farah must look like a tough woman who pursues her goals. But what is the truth? Why does she have to hide her broken heart? Why does she have to look like a bitch holding information to the world?
Relationships: Bloom/Farah Dowling, Farah Dowling & Ben Harvey & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Series: Books of Destiny [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214669
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Into the Lie 3

But then she did something he didn't expect. She pulled him close. Somehow it changes to fall on his back on a soft sofa. She sits on him and kissed him. He saw in your eyes the spark that went out sixteen years ago. "The pain you see in my eyes will never completely disappear, but the spark may be in them again. I know more than I'm willing to admit. I know you are standing by my side regardless of my protests. I tell everyone to be careful, but I'm not like that myself because I miss it. The thrill of an action where your life is in danger and every bad decision ends in death. Don't you miss it? "  
"I miss you," he whispered, inhaling her perfume.  
"I feel it. Every day. All sixteen years. And it was killing me." As she leaned over him, her hair fell to his face.  
"We don't have to have a relationship like years ago, just be here."  
"I've been here the whole time. I just couldn't do it at all, "she said, intertwining her fingers in his. When their identical tattoos touch, they both could feel the energy. It was their invisible connection. Forever and nothing could remove it. She was so close that all he had to do was lift his head a little and kiss her. She kissed him back. There was no reason to resist. "I love you, Farah Dowling," he whispered between kisses. She kissed him instead of answering.  
"Give me a few minutes, something just occurred to me," she smiled and came down from her. He folded his arms behind his head in satisfaction. "Am I not lucky?" He smiled.  
"Damn it," she said from the bedroom. It excited him to use a more hot expression. It was always so rewarded, sometimes it looked like she had a heart of stone. He was lying on the sofa, smiling. He couldn't believe what had happened. He had a little idea of what his wife was up to, so he waited patiently. He didn't get up until she entered the living room. She was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt. The dark-haired man whistled. "Wow," he breathed in wonder, "you look perfect."  
"Do you like it?" She asked with a smile. "If I like it? I'd rather take the clothes off you," he whispered between kisses. "Come on," she winked at him, taking his hand. She grabbed her favourite blue coat from the door hanger and set off. Most of the students were already asleep by this late hour, so they didn't have to worry about meeting anyone. Soon they had reached the place where they had gone as students.

She sat in the news about fifteen meters from the tall oak. "We haven't done this many years," the man said, sitting down next to her.  
"Since then, you know what…"  
"I know, but I promise everything will be better from today," he smiled at her and took her hand. How she would like to believe him, but she couldn't. She felt a change coming and, they just didn't want to admit it.  
She watched the stars, and her mind was suddenly so clear and calm. He lay down on the grass and listened to the sounds of nature. She sat on him again and kissed him. He opened his blue eyes and study her face.  
"I thought I knew my future, but then you came, you turned my whole world upside down and brought in colours that I didn't know existed. You're everything I have in the world," she whispered, then knocked on his chest, Take it off. "  
"What?  
"Saul, this sweater. Take it off, "she said, looking into his eyes. She began to unbutton her white shirt. "Quickly," she winked at him.  
He lay there scalded for a moment before realizing she meant it.


End file.
